A Berry Truthful Beginning
by gauchadeutsche
Summary: Katara/Zuko Secret Santa Prompt, 2013 edition. While celebrating midsummer at the South Pole, Hakoda and Sokka play a little prank on Zuko to prove he's worthy of Katara.


**A Berry Truthful Beginning**

The Water Tribe, thought Zuko, had the best parties. Unlike the stuffy, stiffly formal affairs of his homeland, the men and women of the South Pole celebrated the year's end with wild music, lively dancing, and traditional storytelling that could have a listener in tears one moment, and roaring with laughter in the next.

They sat in four rows of concentric circles, in a large new building made of ice. A cheerful bonfire kept the chill at bay as Bato stalked around it, telling the latest tale in dramatic tones. Chief Hakoda, his family, and guests sat in the smallest circle at the center. The other three held the Water Tribe families, all spellbound and enjoying their yearly tradition.

The Fire Lord's golden eyes strayed irresistibly to his fiancee. Katara sat on Sokka's left with Suki, while Zuko sat on Hakoda's right as the guest of honor. Her cheeks were rosy from the latest dance, and her eyes sparkled with delight.

A bony elbow to his ribs startled the firebender out of his daydreaming, and he turned to glare at Toph.

"Drool over Sugar Queen later, Hotpants!" she whispered, holding back a giggle. "I think you're supposed to be listening to this!"

"Mind your own business," Zuko answered, grinning back.

The blind Earth Rumble champion stuck out her tongue. She looked oddly small when bundled up in blue and white furs, but she had lost none of her attitude.

A wave of applause drew their attention back to Bato, who bowed as he finished his tale. He sat down with a smile, and the musicians picked up their instruments. At Hakoda's nod, they began a fast-paced tune, marked by pounding drums and a quick-fingered, simple melody on the _tautirut_, a stringed instrument unique to the polar Water Tribes.

"Ah," sighed Hakoda happily, "the Dance of the Icebergs. Have you ever seen it, Zuko?"

Zuko shook his head, watching raptly as the dancers (including Katara and Sokka) took their places around the fire.

"The legend is that Arnakuagsak, the Mother of the Southern Sea, has two sons," he explained as the dance began. "Nootaikok the Ice-Watcher, and Aipaloovik the Destructor. One is friendly to humans, and the other is a being of chaos, who lives to bring storms and death. They had a massive battle, as siblings do," he added wryly.

Zuko watched the dancers, who had paired off. They did appear to be fighting, although the movements were quick and sharp, not like waterbending moves at all.

"So what happened?"

"Well, Nootaikok won the battle and cast his brother out into the deep sea, where their mother could watch him. But Aipaloovik created giant waves and mountains of ice, and used them to destroy ships out of spite."

Now the music slowed, and the dancers separated. They moved slowly, swaying to the rhythm of the drums with their hands locked above their heads. They had become icebergs.

"So Nootaikok gathered the ancient waterbenders, and taught them moves they could use to navigate around the icebergs. In the Southern tribe, we were without waterbenders for some time," Hakoda said solemnly, remembering his slain wife, "but the moves survived in the dance. Katara says they are valid bending forms."

Now, the women had remained as icebergs, while the male dancers swirled around them. Zuko recognized the style—it was polar waterbending, with slow, controlled movements and gently flowing chi. The men and the music sped up, and as it reached a crescendo the women blazed into motion, joining their partners in a frantic display. As quick as firebenders, they kicked and punched and rolled, defending themselves from the chaos of Aipaloovik.

The song ended with a low, single note.

Zuko clapped heartily, his eyes resting on Katara. She was breathing hard, but smiling at her partner, an older man who had served as navigator on Hakoda's personal warship.

"That one sounded like fun," Toph said, a bit wistfully. "At least," she added quickly, wanting no pity, "at least it's more fun than an Earth Kingdom ball."

"Definitely," agreed the firebender, "but it was mostly waterbending forms. I don't think you or I would be too good at it; no offense."

"None taken," Toph answered easily.

"It's here!" cried Bato joyfully, pointing to the high, square window. It had been designed to allow a shaft of light through at this special moment, when the sun reached its highest point of the year. As Bato pointed, the sun moved into position, and a beam of bright sunlight lit the center of the room. Cheers and whoops filled the chamber as the Water Tribe celebrated.

At the North Pole, the party would happen twelve hours later, as they celebrated midwinter. Here, the Southern tribe celebrated midsummer, the thirtieth of sixty days with no sunset. Zuko had never experienced anything like it; even at this low latitude, he could feel the sun's energy fueling his inner fire day and night.

"Twelve hours left in the year, everyone," Hakoda called out, smiling. "Use them well."

There was little chance to waste away the afternoon; traditional duties called for the women to prepare a massive feast, while the younger girls watched the children. The men lit small fires to honor the Sea Mother and the Ice-Watcher spirits, and placed offerings of furs and meat on the fires, in between songs and prayers for protection and a bountiful year.

"Well, Zuko," said Hakoda, clasping the younger man's shoulder warmly. "You've seen your first Southern Tribe midsummer ceremony, and it's not over yet."

"It's brilliant," Zuko answered, very honestly. The Water Tribe, despite their history, had accepted the Fire Lord as family, especially when they'd heard of the Boiling Rock rescue. He felt quite at home, despite the bland food, informal manners, and ice houses.

"There is one more tradition, just for newly engaged men," Hakoda told him, signaling for Sokka to come forward. He did so, carrying four small bottles of what looked like red wine.

"These," Sokka explained, "are bottles of iceberry wine; you may have noticed that we can't grow berries around here, but they are gifts given to us by the Ice-Watcher, especially for engaged men."

He motioned for Zuko to sit. As he did, Zuko noticed the other men turning to watch.

"There are spells on them," Hakoda continued. "The first bottle ensures that the drinker will be truthful. Will you drink?" he asked, becoming more stern.

Zuko swallowed hard. This was not what he'd been expecting, but he had nothing to hide...right? He nodded.

"Good man," the Chief replied, emptying the small bottle into a ceremonial cup and passing it to Zuko. "Drink up."

Zuko took the large cup with both hands, and sipped. It was very sweet, with an earthy taste like many Earth Kingdom wines. Sokka, Hakoda, and the rest of the men watched in silence until he drank the last drop.

"Fire Lord Zuko, do you swear that your love for Katara is pure and eternal?"

"Yes," said Zuko earnestly. There was no need to hesitate on that point; Katara had saved his life and won his heart in the process. She was his best friend. That said, she was his very _beautiful_ best friend, and the definition of _pure_ varied based on context...he blushed furiously just thinking about it.

Sokka stepped forward, pouring a second bottle into another cup.

"The second bottle ensures that the drinker will be faithful, forsaking all other women in favor of his wife. Will you drink?" he asked, and the _you had better say yes or I will kill you and feed your liver to whalesharks_ was implied. Next to him, Hakoda watched Zuko silently.

"Yes," Zuko answered again, taking the second cup. He had no desire to cheat on Katara with anyone, and he could think of few things less honorable. He drank every drop with a clear conscience.

"The wine you have drunk is a symbol of your commitment. If you are ever unfaithful to your future wife, you will be at the mercy of the Chaos Spirit forevermore," Sokka continued, looking more like his father than the friend Zuko had come to know.

"I will be faithful," the firebender assured him.

"Excellent," Hakoda said, picking up a third bottle and cup. "The third cup ensures that the drinker will fulfill his duty as husband and father, providing what his family needs to survive. Will you drink?"

"Yes," Zuko replied, feeling a bit dizzy. That spirit wine worked _fast_!

He took the third cup from Hakoda, and drank.

"Will you keep a roof over Katara's head, food on the table, and clothes on her back and those of your children?"

"Of course," answered Zuko. This one was easy; he was the Fire Lord! "She will have everything she could need or want."

"What about your children?" Sokka added.

Zuko fought another blush. The idea of having children with Katara was one he pondered often, especially when pestered about heirs by his council. Discussing _that_ with her father and brother was a bit much, but that's not what they were asking—thank the Spirits for that!

"They'll have everything they need," Zuko said easily.

"Good," Sokka said, picking up the fourth bottle. Pouring it into the last cup, he instructed "Now drink the fourth cup, and seal your promise in front of the Spirits and the Tribe."

The Fire Lord took the last cup and drank it all, although he felt ready to burst. The taste of the iceberry wine lay thick on his tongue, but he was not afraid. He loved Katara and had every intention to prove it, over and over.

As he put the cup down, cheers erupted around the room. Hakoda pulled him to his feet and gave him a manly hug, saying,

"Welcome to the family, son."

Zuko smiled, and nearly fell over as Hakoda stepped away.

"Whoop, that's some strong stuff, buddy," Sokka said, too loudly for Zuko's taste. "You should take a nap and come back later for dinner."

"I think I will," Zuko answered, steadying himself against the wall. He stumbled out of the room and missed Hakoda and Sokka high-fiving each other.

Out on the snowy 'main road', the Fire Lord found a grumpy Toph.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, slurring a bit.

"I can't see what they're cooking, so I can't help," Toph answered. "Just getting some sun. What happened to you?"

"They gave me spirit wine," Zuko answered, fighting another wave of dizziness. "To prove I'll be a good husband."

"So...they got you wasted and asked questions, and that's proof of something?" Toph clarified.

"Yeah, with magic wine that will get me in trouble with spirits if I do anything wrong," Zuko explained, sitting down next to her.

Toph laughed heartily, making Zuko clap his hands over his ears.

"You've been had, my friend," she said cheerfully. "I seriously doubt there are spirits that hand out wine to mortals...although when your uncle goes, I'm sure he'll have a spirit world teashop."

Zuko didn't answer. He'd fallen asleep.

Meanwhile, Katara and Suki entered the feast hall.

"Dad," Katara asked, looking hassled, "where are the wine bottles King Kuei sent us?"

"Wine bottles?" replied the Chief, putting on his best innocent face.

"Yes, Dad," sighed Katara. "About this high, clear glass, green label; there were four of them to a crate. We wanted to water it down a bit and serve it to all the adults. One of the crates was open."

"I haven't seen them," the Chief lied smoothly. "Did you check the new storehouses?"

"We looked there first," Suki answered. As she glanced at Sokka, she caught a half-guilty, half-amused expression. She nudged Katara, shook her head, and took her by the arm, dragging her out of the hall.

"They've done something with it, and Sokka was involved. I'm sure your dad was too," Suki said quietly.

"What, did they already drink it?"

"No," Suki answered. I noticed four empty bottles in a corner, and four cups. I also _didn't_ notice a particular person in there."

Katara wasn't far behind. "Zuko!" she cried. "What have they done to him?"

The waterbender was ready to run back inside and yell at her family, but Suki stopped her.

"Look," she said, pointing. Two figures sat side-by-side in the sun, wearing blue parkas.

Katara ran to them, leaving Suki to follow. "Zuko! Is he alright, Toph?"

"Your dad and Snoozles played a little prank on him," replied the earthbender, grinning. "Can your waterbending heal hangovers?"

Katara growled a curse.

"That's a no, I'm guessing," the blind girl said, smirking. "Well, at least they did it for you. He said something about spells on the wine and being in trouble with spirits if he ever hurts you. He'll get over it, and you get an extra-attentive husband out of the deal, Sugar Queen."

"They made it all up to mess with him," Katara said tersely. "You _know_ how much he worries about disrespecting other cultures by accident, of course he'd go along with whatever stupid thing Dad told him!"

"Relax, Katara," Suki soothed, patting her arm lightly. "Let's get him to bed so he can sleep it off. I'm guessing this was the only way he could win over your dad."

"I guess," Katara said, unconvinced. The three girls picked up the firebender and dragged him to the guest quarters, which were not too far.

Once they had laid Zuko out on his bed, Suki took Katara's arm.

"Stay with him," she murmured. "I'll let your Gran-Gran know what happened. I'm sure she can think of a worthy punishment for the men."

Toph cracked another grin at this. "Oh, I like the way you think, Fan Girl!"

Despite her annoyance, Katara agreed. "Me too. Make sure it's a good one, Toph."

* * *

Zuko was warm. He could tell he wasn't on his bed at the palace, but it was comfy. His head was pounding. A warm weight against his back kept out the chill, and he could smell a familiar floral scent.

Katara.

Katara was nearby, wearing the perfume Suki had given her for her birthday. He fought the fog in his brain and turned to face her, wincing as the light hit his eyes. She was asleep, breathing slowly and deeply.

For a moment, Zuko considered staying in bed with her for a few more hours, ignoring the outside world. Then he remembered the customs of the water tribe, and the horrible things Chief Hakoda and Sokka would do to him if they found him breaking them.

With a sigh, he tried to get out of bed and nearly threw up as a wave of nausea overpowered him. He moved slowly, with his eyes squeezed mostly shut to avoid the light.

"Zuko?" murmured a sleepy Katara. To him, it sounded like a shout. "Are you okay?"

"I've had better days," he said roughly, looking for water to drink. His tongue felt like sandpaper.

"Sit," Katara ordered, scrambling out of bed. "You can barely see straight, just sit and I'll get you a drink."

Zuko obeyed, sinking onto the bed with a groan and holding his head. Katara, moving as quietly as she could, found some water and brought it to him, massaging his temples and using her body to block the light coming in through the window.

"Thanks," Zuko whispered.

"We'll get them back," Katara promised, now running her hands through his hair. "I'm sorry they did this to you."

"It's not that bad," mumbled the Fire Lord. "Now they know where I stand, and how much tolerance I have for iceberry wine. If your dad wants his son-in-law sober, he knows when to stop."

Katara huffed. "You're taking this too well," she groused, sitting next to him and taking his hand. "I love you for it, though."

Zuko's voice was quiet, but there was no hesitation. "I don't mind telling them how much I love you, or promising to be faithful, Katara. It's all true, wine or not."

There was only one way to answer that, and Katara was happy to kiss him senseless.

Outside, no one noticed a bear-like man in white sneak past the guest quarters and into the storeroom. There were several unopened crates of the Earth King's wine. Nootaikok the Ice-Watcher touched each one with a glowing finger, grinning as the spells took hold. Like Hakoda's fictional iceberry wine, the Earth Kingdom vintage would cast a truth spell on its male drinkers, providing amusement for all.

Satisfied, the Ice-Watcher returned to the sea. Hours later, when the men drank diluted cups of wine at the feast, they found themselves unable to lie. The women, catching on quickly, used the gift to full effect, revealing long-hidden crushes, settling old scores, and gathering argument fodder for years to come. Zuko was the only man who refused to drink, citing his hangover from earlier as an excuse.

So it happened that as the new year arrived, Zuko found himself hugged by a group of drunken Water Tribesmen, who tearfully proclaimed him a jolly good fellow of stellar repute, and a worthy choice for the chief's daughter. The only sober man in the room blushed and tried escaping, but was actually quite pleased. He was part of the family now, and no one could pick on him except for the Tribe.

"I love you, Zuko," Sokka slurred, draping a friendly arm around his shoulders. "I know you'll be the best brother-in-law ever."

That said, he would never drink anything they gave him. Ever.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Happy New Year, everyone!


End file.
